


Power of Music

by hjohn302



Series: In Between 'verse [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Music, Pain, Violins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjohn302/pseuds/hjohn302
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's amazing what power music has to sooth the emotions. Ollie played the violin and saw him from underneath his shaggy bangs. He limped slowly down the stairs, relying on a cane clutched in his right hand. His sandy hair lightened by the gray spreading from his temples. A one-shot showing the power of music. Contains my own original character, Ollie. COMPLETE.</p><p>THIS IS A MISSING SCENE FROM MY STORY "IN BETWEEN."  **Takes place in the middle of Chap. 6 and is referenced at the end of that chapter.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power of Music

* * *

Ollie shuffled down the street, his steps slowed by the cold weather. His long hair was shaggy and unkempt, tamed only slightly by the rough knit hat pulled down low over his forehead. Layered and ill fitting clothes covered his frame.

He descended the stairs and stopped, finding a convenient corner of the tube station. Opening the battered case, he pulled out an equally battered violin. His hands, covered by fingerless gloves, cradled the instrument gently as he expertly tuned the strings. He stood, shoulders hunched either from illness or fatigue, placed the violin under his chin and began to play.

Running through a large range of music, from some more contemporary tunes to his vast repertoire of classical, he allowed himself to get lost in the music as change plunked into the open case at his feet. Opening his eyes after several pieces, he became more mindful of where he was, and glanced around. It wasn't wise to drop his guard as much as he had while playing. You couldn't afford that on the streets. He noted the two CCTV cameras trained on the platform of the tube, and after a pause he gruffly thanked someone who tossed in a couple pound notes. He began to play again, this time remembering to stay more aware of his surroundings.

As he played, people moved past, not paying him much attention. Even with the strains of the violin echoing off the walls of the tube station, the ebb and flow of the people in and out of the station barely changed.

It was as he was covertly scanning the crowd from under his shaggy bangs that he saw him. A man limped slowly down the stairs, relying on a cane clutched in his right hand. His forehead was creased with heavy lines, the dark bags under his eyes spoke of many sleepless nights. He was obviously under-weight and his sandy hair was lightened by the gray spreading from his temples.

His path across the platform brought him closer to Ollie, and he paused not far away, hearing the music for the first time. Ollie watched the lines of pain and grief slowly ease a little as the man soaked in the sweet tones of the violin. He stood, leaning much of his weight on the cane, his left hand shaking slightly, as he unconsciously clenched it into a fist and stuffed it into his jacket pocket.

Ollie smoothly switched from one piece of music to another, watching as the man responded to the change by relaxing even more, stepping closer to Ollie, his eyes mesmerized by the bow dancing across the strings.

Ollie continued to watch him out of the corner of his eye as he brought the long piece to its conclusion. The man shook himself out of the reverie the music had lulled him into. He dug in his pocket with his free hand and grabbed out a handful of notes.

He leaned over, dropping them into the violin case. Eyes bright with unshed tears, he whispered a heartfelt " _thank you"_ to Ollie and limped away. The music floated through the air again, following him through the throng, sending him on his way with a little bit of comfort, and a limp that was slightly less painful.

 

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed. Reviews always welcomed! :)_

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot that has been rattling around in my head for a bit. It just finally demanded freedom. I have experienced the power of music before personally. It can inspire, ease anger and boredom, and soothe grief.
> 
> This story is from the POV of my original character, Ollie. There is more about this character in my story, “In Between.” (As a matter of fact as I noted in the summary, this takes place in the middle of Chapter 6 of "In Between." It was a bit of a missing scene.)
> 
> I do not own any characters except Ollie. The others are all inspired by ACD and Moffit, Gatiss, and co.
> 
> Note: In my head, this does take place post-Reichenbach, but if you want to see it as pre-Sherlock, some have mentioned it seems to fit there too! :)


End file.
